


Domestic Ambrosia

by CheshireCaine



Category: Gourmet Hound (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Graham and Brie consider the drunk speeches of Meyer's biggest fans.





	Domestic Ambrosia

“How are they?”

“Still passed out.”

Brie chuckled, hand daintily pressed to her cheek. “You make that sound like it’s worse than being hungover.”

“It isn’t.” Graham pressed his temples and groaned. “But I had to make sure they didn’t choke on their puke or”—Brie was still laughing at him—“that Lucy didn’t swallow her tongue in the night. Did you know she sleep-eats!?”

Brie pushed a cup of coffee at him.

“Thanks.”

“Was that all?” she tittered.

“When I got back in, they made me sit there while they lectured me on my coffee preferences and hair colour.”

Brie quirked a brow. “Did they _forget_ it was dyed?”

“Not as many times as they forgot they’d updated me on their plans for the Meyer Defense Squad. Clementine provides height and Lucy’s the muscle, so they decided I was in charge of catering the meetings. But only if I provide more varied coffee for the snack table.”

“Well, you could serve more palates. Why does Meyer need a defense squad?”

“Tall.” Graham sipped the coffee down to the dregs and smacked his lips. “Cinnamon roll.”

Brie pressed her lips together and shared a conspiratorial look with him.

Graham chuckled. She was right. It was pretty hilarious.

 

* * *

 

It was even funnier when a heavily hungover Clementine and Lucy emerged from his apartment to collapse onto the café stools with raging headaches and lost control of their vocal folds. They appreciated his coffee then, didn’t they?

“Sorry, Gramps.”  
“Sorry, Graham.”

**Author's Note:**

> . . . i'm actually more of a tea person. XD


End file.
